Angel of Demons
by gaako
Summary: Naruko trains inside her Mindscape for a year and becomes a sanin leveled shinobi becoming a genin at 8! BADASS NARUKO!


ANGEL OF DEMONS Prologue A 7 year old Naruko was walking through konaha making sure into anyone that might stab,kill or rape her which was basically everyone in the village. Naruko lost her virginity at the age of three . Everyone hates her she can tell in there eyes nothing but sadness, despair and hate. Naruko Uzamaki Angel Of The Demons. Naruko finally arrived home at 8 it's been dark for the past 2 hours and she was raped, stabbed and had many bones broken but the scary part is she smiled the hole time not a smile of joy but loneliness and the fact that it pissed them off . She new she had the kyuubi in her but she didn't care he was her only friend after all. Naruko may look broken truth is she is , being raped is some hard core shit and if your average beating number a day is 38 it's not that hard but today was different it was her birthday she should be happy but the villagers think differently so of course she knows about kyuubi all there last words were "see ya demon.".She hated the festival ,the day time and everyone, but at least some people had the decency to be nice around her . The 3rd hokage is the nicest but she can still tell he hates her so now with her birthday money from the hokage she gets into bed staring at the roof talking to kyuubi discussing if the should start training or wait until she was healed but Naruko makes a persuasive argument so she said bye to the world see ya next year and she shut her eyes and trained in her mindscape. chapter 1*** 1 year later*** Naruko woke up and started getting dressed but what do u know ,there way to small so she looked out the window and noticed there were ribbons all over the ground it was the day after the festival so she brushed her hair and wrapped her blanket around her ( she was still in clothes but she didn't feel like looking like she was a tiny slut even though her breast was pretty big now about a C-cup in size which is pretty impressive for an 8 year old . So she quickly made her way to the hokage tower and he gave her birthday money so with this and last years she had $1000 in total she was about to leave for the shops but before she could the hokage grabbed her wrist and said "Your first day at ninja school starts tomorrow." 'yay' she thought a person as strong as a sannin gets to go to ninja school . So she finally left to go to the shops but before she went in she henged into someone else which was pretty much her but with black hair and without whiskers so she went In and shopped. She bought a strapless boob tube and a fish net short sleeve shirt with a black vest over it a and some short shorts with black ninja sandals and she bought a black ribbon which she tied around her lose high pony tail ( she also bought black hair dye so her hair was now mainly black with blond tips.) - Naruko's Pov "EVERYONE SIT DOWN" shouted a scrawny looking teacher "my name is wafaki-sensei we're taking a quick test to put you in classes based on rank so we are about to hand out test sheets but first if you can do any ninjutsu or genjutsu please make your way to the right of the room and if you can't go to the left" Said what's his name so I walked over nearly everyone looked at me as only 3 people walked over me , and some other kids from clans I didn't know or give a shit about" ok here come the test sheets" said whatshisname . I was finished within the first 10 minutes and that's after not doing anything for the first 7 mins. I held up hand with sheet in it and everyone looked at me even some of the teachers were lost for word especially as the guy marked it and I got every single one correct so a different teacher took me out side and told me "how cool that was "and shit. So when he finally shut up I asked "how do you graduate anyway?" and luckily he new and answered make 3 clones and at that I put a triumphant smirk on my face and made 10 shadow clones and all the sensei guy said "well I guess you graduate"while I just kept smirking he quickly took me inside saying "quick the graduating kids need an extra person "so I just let him drag me into a classroom everyone stared at us as we bursted through the door and the guy said to the teacher that I made 10 clones and got 100% correct on the test, so at that, the guy looked at the smirking me and said well I guess you can join team 7 with Sasuke and Sakura ,oh and my name is Iruka" as he gave me a head band with the leaf symbol on it lucky for me the ribbon was black so she quickly tied it around her waist as a belt with the ribbon hanging down to the middle of her shin. Normal Pov So 8 year old Naruko walked over to her «team mates» she could easily tell that pinky had a crush on duck butt and duck butt was gay, so when she sat she did not say one word except for 'idiots' . as they waited for there new sensei there team was the last team left so i decided to talk to scar face. I called out "scarface" Iruka turned around and said "don't call me that my name is Iruka but what is it ?" " who is our sensei " i questioned " hatake , Kakashi Hatake." "aarghhh" I groaned out knowing all about this so called shinobi I decieded to create two shadow clones i quickly hid them and told them in a low voice so only they could hear " one of u pretend to be me and when Hatake one u disperse so I can come . " yo stupid " both of my « teamates» turned around while I took this as a distraction and snuck out of the room while they were all looking at my clone, Sasuke glared at my clone saying " who ya calling stupid " and my clone with all it's awesomeness said " idk u both looked at me" and my clone shut up except it said one thing " shinigamis rat wouldn't even eat ur souls ur so idiotic ". after my clones wonderful performance I start thinking about stuff then It clicked I quickly took the place of my clone asked duck butt"hey ur an uchia aren't ya" Sasuke glared "how do u know I'm an uchia " he questioned and being the kind and loving person I am I decided to pull a prank " oh it's just my boyfriend itachi talks about a brother he left occasionally and u look a lot like him" I said, with a look of shock on their faces but was quickly turning to rage but I decided to tell them before I have a whiny emo on my case " jk jk , I just saw the uchia symbol on ur back and remembered the story about ur clan sorry if I affended you " I said the last five words with my fingers crossed behind my back. Sasuke immediately calmed down and said it was fine seeing I was five years younger then him but that ticked me right off. *** 3 hours later*** kakashi finally decides to show, "thank fucking god" I say getting a shocked look from kakashi "what" is my answer to his ugly confused face yes I mean face cuz I may or may not have made my clone that I haven't dispelled pull down his kakashi looked good, sorta looked like Itachi 'oh god I might actually like Itachi FUCK' " meet me on the roof in 5 mins" said kakashi 


End file.
